Toota jo ek tara sajna ve
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: Toota jo ek tara sajna ve ..tujhe rabse maanga ... rabse jo maanga mileya ve ... tu mileya toh jaanena dunga mein ... A Dareya OS ...


**Hey guys here is a new OS on Dareya :-) :-)**

* * *

 **Bureau :**

As usual Shreya was first to come at bureau ... she sat on the chair & start updating some data in the computer ... then suddenly a voice came ...

Voice : hii Shreya

Shreya ( turns & smiles ) : Shanayaa tu ... moves to her & hugged her ... kaisi hai tu kitne saalo baad mil rhi hai

Shanaya ( smiled ) : me ekdum thik hu tu bata

Shreya ( smiled ) : me bhi ekdum mastt ( pause ) waise achanak meri yaad kaise aayi

Daya & Abhijeet were going to enter in bureau but they stop at the door seeing a girl in the bureau ...

Abhijeet ( looked at Shanaya ) : arre ye ladki kon hai

Daya ( smile ) : Shreya ki friend hogi

Abhijeet ( naughtily ) : tuje bada pata hai uske baare me

Daya ( shyly ) : kya boss tum phir shuru hogye

Abhijeet giggled & then they both listening their convo

Shanaya ( smile ) : meri shaadi fix hogyi hai

Shreya ( excitedly ) : realllyyyy congrates yaar

Shanaya ( smile ) : thnks

Shreya ( smile ) : chalo accha hai finally tumhari shaadi mohit ke saath ho rhi hai

Shanaya ( sadly ) : nhi shreya meri shaadi mohit se nhi kisi or se ho rhi hai

Shreya ( shocked ) : kyaaa magar tum toh mohit se pyaar karti ho na

Shanaya ( tearily ) : pyaar toh me aaj bhi karti hu usse shreya lekin usse kuch fark hi nhi padta ( wiped her tears ) tumhe pata hai mene usse kaha ki muje ladkewale dekhne aa rahe hai toh usne congrates kehke phone kat diya

Shreya ( softly ) : me baat karu usse

Shanaya ( angrily ) : koi zaroorat nahi jab usse hi mere pyaar ki koi qadar nhi toh me kyu uski chinta karu ... huh

Shreya ( smile ) : accha thike chod usse jo bit gya usse bhulja or apne aane waale future ke baare me soch ...

Shanaya ( smile ) : accha meri chod tu apna bata Daya sir ne apni dil ki baat batayi ya nhi

Duo exchanged glances ...

Shreya ( sadly ) : nhi

Shanaya : toh or kitna intezaar karegi unka teen saal hogaye hai

Shreya ( smiled ) : sirf teen saal toh huye hai me toh unka saari zindagi intezar karne ke liye taiyaar hu

Shanaya ( folded her arms ) : or agar unhone tuje mana kardiya toh

Shreya ( smiled ) : toh me chup chap unki zindagi se dur chali jaungi kabhi unke saamne nhi aaungi ... unki yaadon ke sahare zindagi kaat lungi magar kbhi kisi or ko apne paas nhi aane dungi

Shanaya ( angrily ) : tu pagal hai kya shreya

Shreya ( smile with tears ) : haa unke pyaar me

Tears came out from daya ' s eyes & abhijeet patted her back ...

Shanaya ( sighs ) : chal thike tuje samjana bekar hai ... or haa tuje meri shaadi me zaroor aana hai ok

Shreya ( smiled ) : ok

Shanaya ( smiled ) : good ... chal bye take care

Shreya ( smiled ) : ok bye

Duo hide behind the wall & Shanaya went from their & Shreya gets busy in her work ... after that Duo enter in the bureau ... Shreya saw them & stand up from her place ...

Shreya ( smiled ) : Good morning Abhijeet sir Good morning Daya sir

Duo ( smiled ) : Good morning Shreya

Daya ( smiled ) : umm ... Shreya kya tum abhi mere saath chalogi muje thoda kaam hai

Shreya ( smiled ) : yeah sure sir

Daya ( smiled ) : hmm ok abhi woh cut by Abhijeet

Abhijeet ( smiled ) : tum dono jao me sambhal lunga

Daya ( smiled ) : ok

After that Dareya went from their & Abhijeet gets busy in his work ...

Here Daya reached at his house with Shreya ...

Shreya ( confused ) : sir hum aapke ghar kyu aaye hai

Daya ( smiled ) : ander chalo batata hu

Daya enter in the house & Shreya follows him

Daya ( smile ) : baitho

Shreya sat on the sofa & Daya close the door & sat beside her

Shreya ( smile ) : sir kya hua aap achanak muje yaha kyu laaye hai

Daya ( lightly smiled ) : woh muje tumse kuch baat karni thi i mean kuch kehna hai tumse

Shreya ( smiled ) : boliye na sir

Daya ( nervously ) : wo me keh raha tha ki ... me wo tumse ... i mean tumse

Shreya smiled on his nervousness ... she moved towards him close & hugged him tightly

Shreya ( hugged him ) : i love you Daya sir

Daya ( with amazed ) : tumhe kaise pata ki me kya bolne wala hu

Shreya ( separate from hug ) : muje toh ye bhi pata hai ki aapne meri or shanaya ki baate sunli hai

Daya ( surprised ) : kaise pata chala tumhe

Shreya ( smiled ) : woh aise kyunki jab bhi aap mere aas paas hote hai mere dil ki dhadkane turant tezz hojati hai or me samj jati hu ki aap yhi kahi hai ... aaj bhi waisa hi hua jaise hi aap aaye mere dil ki dhadkane tez hogyi

Daya ( tearily ) : kyu karti ho itna pyaar mujse ... mujh jaise anath me aisa kya dekh liya tumne

Shreya gets hurt with this ... so she move towards the kitchen ... daya was confused so he follows her ... when he enter in the kitchen & gets shocked to see the scenario ... Shreya was going to cut her nerves with the knife ... but daya came towards her & Snatched the knife from her & Slapped her

Shreya ( screamed ) : aaahh

Daya ( angrily ) : ye kya karne jaa rhi thi tum ... pagal ho tum ... Don ' t you dare to touch my shreya

Shreya ( tearily ) : bura laga na aapko ... aapki shreya ko taklif dii toh aapko bura laga na ...

Daya tearily noded his head

Shreya ( grabbed his collar ) : to aapki himmat kaise hui mere daya ko anath kehne ki mere daya anath nhi hai samje aap mere daya ke paas me hu abhijeet sir hai unka pura parivar hai woh anath nhi hai samje aap

Daya pulled her & hugged her tightly ... Shreya also hugged him & cried

Daya ( tearily ) : i m sorry jaan plzz

Shreya ( tearily ) : promise me aap dubara kabhi bhi khudko anath nhi kahenge

Daya ( separate from hug & cupped her face ) : i promise you shree me dubara kabhi bhi khudko anath nhi kahunga

Shreya smiled with this

Daya ( caressing her cheek ) : sorry zyada dard toh nhi hai na

Shreya ( looked at him ) : me thik hu daya

Daya looked at her ... slowly he move close to her & softly pressed her lips ... shreya gets nervous but later she also responded ... he smiled under kiss ... he pulled her more close & kissed her more passionately ... shreya was caressing his hair ... both were just lost in the kiss ...

 _ **BG Tune :**_

 _ **Kisi shaam ki tarah**_

 _ **tera rang hai khila**_

 _ **Mein raat ek tanha**_

 _ **Tu chaand sa mila**_

 _ **Haa tuje dekhta raha kisi khwab ki tarah**_

 _ **Jo ab saamne hai tu ho kaise yakeen bhala**_

 _ **Toota jo kabhi tara sajna ve**_

 _ **Tuje rabse maanga**_

 _ **Rabse jo maanga mileya ve**_

 _ **Tu mileya toh jaane na dunga mein**_

 _ **Haa mene suni hai**_

 _ **Pariyon ki kahani**_

 _ **Waisa hi noor tera**_

 _ **Chehra hai tera ruhani**_

 _ **Aa tujhko mein apni**_

 _ **( aaja meri ) Baahon mein chhupa loon**_

 _ **Haa apni iss zameen ko**_

 _ **Kar doon mein aasman bhi**_

 _ **Zindagi rok du main ab tere saamne**_

 _ **Pal do pal jo ruke tu mere saath main**_

 _ **Toota jo kabhi tara sajna ve**_

 _ **Tujhe rabse maanga**_

 _ **Rabse jo maanga mileya ve**_

 _ **Tu mileya toh jaane na dunga mein**_

 _ **Itni bhi haseen me nhi o yaara ve**_

 _ **Mujse bhi haseen toh tera ye pyaar hai**_

 _ **Haan itni bhi haseen me nhi o yaara ve**_

 _ **Mujse bhi haseen toh tera ye pyaar ...**_

 _ **Ke tera mera pyaar ye**_

 _ **Jaise khwab or duaa**_

 _ **Haan sach kar raha inhe**_

 _ **Dekho mera khuda**_

 _ **Toota jo kabhi tara sajna ve**_

 _ **Tujhe rabse maanga**_

 _ **Rabse jo maanga mileya ve**_

 _ **Tu mileya toh jaane na dunga mein**_

They both broke from the kiss & looked at each other ... Shreya buried her face in his chest & he wrapped his arms around her

Daya ( kissed at her forehead ) i love you shreya

Shreya ( blushed ) : i love you too daya

After that they live happily in their life ...

 *** The €nd ***


End file.
